When Angels Fall
by Krissii-xx
Summary: Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys ! I missed everyone ! Unfortunately, my old computer broke. My mother and I kept dropping it. So it cracked. I have a new one however, and it's all black. Sexy! So, I have this new story, since I lost my chapters to Dirrty Little Secret and Accidental Lovers. I think Accidental Lovers and me were never meant to be. Haha, sike! Anyway, this story is quite different then the rest, I believe. So here is my new story, When Angels Fall. It's a part of my series Angels. Enjoy !

Sailor Moon !

O o O o O o O

When Angels Fall

Usagi, Mina, and Ami's voices combined : It's easy to get our hearts broken, For love really come and go. If it's for us, it will definitely stay. If not, expect it to go away.

_Chapter 1: Usagi_

Usagi sat on her bed, running her hand through her hair. She fell backwards on her bed before calling her best friend. Mina.

"**Hello."**

"Hey, Mina. What you doing?"

"**Oh nothing. Hehe, painting my nails. What are you doing? Where's Mamoru?"**

"I'm home alone again." Usagi pouts to herself.

"**Where is he? I know he doesn't work that late, right?"**

"He says he's hanging with his friends, so he says."

"**Only friend we know he has is Andrew, and he's pretty occupied."** Mina giggled.

"I tried to call him, but he wouldn't answer. I hope he's okay." Usagi bit down on her nail.

"**I'm pretty sure he's okay. Did he say where he was going?"**

"Nope. I asked what time he'd be home, he got all defensive." Usagi looked at the ceiling fan.

"**What did that thing say." **Mina growled.

Usagi heard ruffle of noise and a slap. Mina mumbled, "Serves you right." which of course Usagi ignored.

"He told me he's not going to tell me because he wants to ruin whatever fun I have with the guy I'm cheating on him for." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"**You're cheating on him?"**

"Mina, no of course not. He just thinks I am. It's frustrating."

"**Usagi-chan, don't worry about Mamoru, he's being a dog, and you know it. Hopefully, he's not doing what I am assuming he's doing."** Mina sighed.

"I am hoping the same thing." Usagi put her hand to her forehead. She heard a door slam from outside.

"Mina, I gotta go, I think it's him. Talk to you tomorrow, chick." Usagi said, jumping out her bed.

"**Okay, bye hon!"** Mina said before hanging up.

Usagi put her strawberry pink rob on before jogging to the door to greet Mamoru. She opened the door, to have

someone she least expected.

His midnight blue eyes bore into her crystal ones. He was her first love. When she was 16 actually. They met at a carnival she wasn't suppose to be at. He was performing with his two brothers when he seen her. Or she noticed him. After he was done, he tracked her down. They talked and sparks flew everywhere. Usagi's parents were going through a divorce then. After that night, they spent more and more time together until he got arrested. He was in jail for 3 years for fighting. It made her cry when it happened. It was a gang fight. Over her. Then a year later her mother passed away. She stop visiting him all together. She knew it hurt him, but she needed someone there for her. She pushed her friends away and then met Mamoru. They've been together for, what 6 months now. She says she loves him, just to make him happy. But she knows for sure, no one will ever have her love like this man in front her did.

Did.

"Seiya Kou, what in the world are you doing here!" Usagi growled. Seiya grinned at her. "You didn't miss me?" he pouted. He took a step forward inside the house. "How did you get here is the question." Usagi glanced over his shoulders. "Cab." Seiya smirked. "Nice place." he closed the door behind him. "Noo! Get out Seiya! You shouldn't be here!" Usagi squealed.. Seiya laughed. Usagi's cat Luna hissed at him, remembering him. "Ahh Luna! Did you miss me!" Seiya tossed his duffel bag on the sofa.

Seiya bent toward her level, kissing her full on her lips. Usagi's eyes widen, in surprise. Her face turned beet red.

"EHHH! NO! Stop it Seiya! You can't just come into my house thinking I waited for you. I have a boyfriend okay, and he should be home any minute now, so would you please, leave." Usagi yelled. Seiya looked at her stunned. Then they heard a door close from outside. "Grab your bag and follow me quickly!" Usagi ran up the stairs, Seiya following her. She pushed him into her closet, sliding his bag underneath her bed. "Stay quiet, please. And what ever happens in this room, don't you dare come out that closet or will hate you forever." Usagi glared at him. Seiya nodded. Just as she closes her closet, Mamoru walks in. "What are you doing up this late?" he asked her. "Waiting for you." Usagi smiles, unsteadily. Mamoru takes off his jacket, Usagi quickly grabs it from him so she can hang it up instead of him. Mamoru watched her suspiciously. She opened the closet, shoving the jacket into Seiya's hand, before closing it. "Had company today?" he asked. "No, no company. Was just on the phone with Mina." Usagi said, sitting on the bed. "So if I call her, she'll say you just got off with her?" Mamoru hovered over her.

"O-of course."

SMACK!

"Then tell me why the fuck is there mud on my floor. And I know damn well, no woman wears boots like that!" he screamed at her.

Usagi held her cheek in shock as Mamoru raised his hand again, this time a fist balled.

Suddenly the closet door opened and Seiya had Mamoru pint to the wall.

O o O o O o O o

TADA!  
How was it? Next chapter will be Mina. Then Ami, then back to Usagi.

Hope you enjoyed this! Toddles!

Krissii-xx

Xoxoxo!


	2. AN: Amazing:

Hello everyone!

I've got some amazing news for you!

At the moment , I'm on my father's computer because I broke my keys on my keyboard for my laptop so it had to go in the shop. But my father told me today they just called and said it's ready.

However, he won't be able to get it until this weekend.

The good news is I am returning to continue and finish some of my stories.

I will be only updating the stories that had the most demands for.

Those would be :

Love has No Distance

Starlight Destiny

Accidental Lovers

And

Dirrty Little Secret

Those are what I am working on at the moment. After I get finish with those or get to a good stopping point I believe I'll start to either update my other stories or begin my new ones.

I hope I made everyone happy so far. I've missed my readers dearly.

School starts next month so and I'll be a junior!

Wish me luck with the stories,

Toodles,

Krissii-xx


End file.
